


Call-out

by Dopt



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopt/pseuds/Dopt
Summary: "I wanted to know what we are.”He wants to grab her hands but doesn't do it.“What do you want us to be?”





	Call-out

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with this idea. It was a rough day so enjoy the fluff!

“Are you my commanding officer?”

They're in the middle of an hallway, with lots of people around them.

“No, the Alliance doesn't really have a rank system, so it's not like that. Why?”

They don't have a destination in mind, they're leaving the rear hangar and maybe should be going to the mess.

“Because... I don't know, you're always following me and making sure I'm alright, so I thought... maybe it was your duty or something. And if not, what are you exactly?”

He takes a turn of the left, down a smaller corridor. Definitely not the way to the mess. He shrugs.

“I'm just a soldier, just like you. And sometimes I'm in charge of an operation, where you can be affected. So for the time of the operation, technically, I'm your commanding officer. But it only lasts until we come back.”

“And then?”

Jyn stops and crosses her arms.

“Then I'm just Cassian, and you're just Jyn.”

“That's not very descriptive.”

She pouts and he smiles.

“What do you want me to say?”

She sighs and uncrosses her arms.

“I don't know. I just... I wanted to know what we are.”

He wants to grab her hands but doesn't do it.

“What do you want us to be?”

He brushes a strand of hair out of her face slowly and his fingers linger on her cheek.

“You're always answering my question by another question.”

He laughs and bends his head to whisper in her ear, “I want to be everything you'd allow me to be.”

“Everything?”

There is a shyness in her voice, an eagerness too.

Cassian only nods, his gaze flickering around and maybe, just maybe, falls for a second on her lips.

  
  


 


End file.
